bigbrothersimulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother Simulation 17
This is the seventeenth season of the completely random Big Brother Simulation. The show started on the 23rd of January in Year 8 and concluded on the 2nd of May the same year. Episodes were broadcast on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays. Monday's episodes featured the HoH Competition and the Nomination Ceremony. Thursday's episode featured the PoV Competition and the Veto Ceremony. Fridays episode featured the live vote and eviction and the start of the next Head of Household competition (though sometimes it featured the whole HoH competition and thus making the following Monday episode not feature the competition). The live season premiere was broadcast on a Thursday with the following Friday episode featuring footage from the first night in the house and the first Head of Household competition. This was the first season were the live finale was not held during a special Saturday episode. It was instead held during a 2 hour special Friday episode. The Battle of the Block twist was back again this season. The twist meant two houseguest would win Head of Household every week. They both had to nominate two houseguests each making the total number of nominees four. Then the nominees got to compete in a brand new competition called the Battle of the Block. The nominees competed in pairs based on which Head of Household nominated them. The winning pair would be safe for the week and they would dethrone the Head of Household that nominated them. For the remainder of the week it was the same as previous seasons with the Power of Veto competition and the veto ceremony. The dethroned Head of Household was eligible to become a replacement nominee if the veto was used. This twist lasted until week 5. During the first two weeks of the game, two minor twists occurred. In week 1, two houseguests were asked to sit out of each Head of Household competition. By sitting out, the two houseguests earned immunity for the week and the chance to share that immunity with one houseguest each. In week 2, whomever answered the seventh call in a phone booth in the house would receive the power to block three houseguests from voting in the upcoming eviction voting. In week 2, it was revealed that one houseguest was switching places with their twin, much like the twin twist in season 4. Liz Nolan was swapping places with her twin Julia, with the goal of staying in the game for five weeks. If they managed to stay in the game, Julia would be allowed to enter the game as an individual houseguest. Every three days, they would swap places via the diary room, given 20 minutes to recap each other on what is going on inside the house. During the first five weeks, Julia was posing as Liz in the house. The returning juror twist made yet another return. The first four jurors returned to the house during the week 9 Head of Household competition. The juror who lasted the longest would return to the game whilst the rest of the jurors would return to the jury house. If the returning juror outlasted the rest of the houseguests, the juror would become the new Head of Household. The season lasted for 100 days, thus making it the longest season yet. Also it's the biggest season based on number of houseguests, with 17 houseguests in total. This was because of the twin twist that saw Liz's twin, Julia, enter the house in week 6 and thus bumping the total number of houseguests from 16 to 17. This season's finale was placed on a Friday instead of the regular special Saturday finale episode. This was due to the longevity of the season and contractual obligations. Instead, the finale was a 2-hour special grand finale. Contestants Voting History Raul was voted America's Favorite Player